My my my jealousy is not a good look on you
by booklover1995
Summary: Stella/Ray pairing in a sweet little one shot 3


My, my jealousy is not a good look on you

Summary: To give you a full summary would be telling you the story so take a chance and read it!

Ray POV:

What the hell? Why does that guy have his scrawny little arms around my Stella? Yes I said my Stella because she is actually mine. She agreed to being my girlfriend last week but her only condition was that we can't say anything yet. Why? Because she is worried about how my group of friends would treat her. Honestly, I would never let her get hurt. We had come such a long way to become a couple.

*FLASHBACK IN RAY'S HEAD *

Stella and I were running down the hallway, before you ask this was just a coincidence. I was running from my soccer friends because they were pressuring me about going that next step with Patty and blah blah blah. Those guys are brainless sometimes. Anyways Stella had done something to piss off our dear principal and now we were running down the hall together. I spot this lovely little closet and I grab Stella's arm and pulled her into the closet.

"What the he.." I muffled her voice so we could stay hidden for awhile.

"Keep it down Yamada" Ok so I never really hated her, she liked to challenge me so I pretend to hate her. She is actually quite gorgeous if I was being honest with myself.

"Why did you pull me into the closet?" She whisper yelled at me. Hopefully she isn't claustrophobic because this closet is small. Stella and I are pressed against each other and I can't say that I find that a bad thing. I like her near proximity.

"What you can't say that you don't like being this close to me?" I smirk at her and put arms on either side of her, effectively trapping her in my arms. Her sweet scent surrounding me and I'm just taking it in.

"Beech, you must be dreaming" She scoffed but I could see a light pink tinge on her cheeks"

"Oh I know I'm in yours" I lean in close, she accidently turns her head and our lips meet. At first I thought she was going to pull away but after a few moments, she started kissing me back. She looped her arms around my neck and brought me down to her height. We made out for a good fifteen minutes, only stopping for air. We missed a quarter of first period already, oh well we were never the type to be actually on time. We finally stop and we were just leaning into each other.

"Ray, what happens now?" Stella was the first to speak and to be honest I was worried at what she was thinking, I like her and I see that now that I like her more than a friend.

"Well, Stella I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me" This got me a whack in the head. "As I was saying, why don't we date and see where this ends up?" I want her to say yes, I have never wanted a girl to say yes this badly in my whole life.

"I suppose so" Stella smiled and sneaked her arms around my neck and leaned in giving me a tantalizing kiss. She pulled away all of a sudden and got up. "Well I got to go to second period now, I'll see you later. Oh Ray, can we not tell anybody yet? I'm not sure how my friends are going to take it" I wanted to shout on top of the world that I, Ray beech was dating Stella Yamada but of course she doesn't want to say it yet.

"Sure, I understand and I wouldn't know how my friends would take it either" Before she left, I grabbed her waist and brought her close and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll see you later" she walked out of the closet and I smiled at the thought that my favourite lemon head was now my girlfriend.

*End of flashback*

I snapped out of my daydream and my eyes settled on my Stella talking to some scrawny nerd with glasses. Ok so maybe I wasn't being fair but who cares, Stella is mine and nobody especially this kid can steal her from me. I decided it was time to make a little announcement. I walked over to where Stella was sitting and the other lemon heads looked puzzled. Stella just smirked like she knew what was happening.

"Beech what are you doing here?" Stella smirked again. The scrawny kid pretended to "protect" Stella but honestly all he did was put her behind him. That isn't really going to stop anybody especially me if I was planning on hurting her.

"Stay away from Stella" Olivia, the timid little lead singer stood up.

"Yeah, Beech, leave our Stella alone and nobody gets hurt" Mo stood up and of course Scott stood to the side I mean who is going to choose between his girl and his best friend.

"Go away Ray, Stella doesn't want to see you near her. Besides I will fight you if you keep coming this close to my girlfriend" I raised an eyebrow at Stella and she looked puzzled and she rolled her eyes. The scrawny kid decides to speak now and say that Stella is his girlfriend. Yeah right, and he has these two teeny tiny fists to protect him like that is going to do anything.

"Oh yeah, and what if she wants me to be near her?" I heard gasps amongst the student body and I wondered is it really that shocking?

"Yeah right would our Stella, want to be near you" The scrawny kid had the decency to laugh, I was held back by Stella, or else I would have gone to kick his scrawny ass.

"Ray, honey calm down" She whispered in my ear but the people near us heard.

"Stella what's going on?" Mo asked.

"Ray of all the time to tell people, you choose now?" She smiled lightly at me showing that she wasn't mad or anything.

"I don't want this guy near you" I wrapped my arms around her protectively and the kid's mouth flew open. I guess he didn't expect this.

"My my my jealousy is not a good look on you Beech" Stella teased me and I lightly nipped at her neck.

"Fine fine fine, attention everyone. Since Ray here has decided to make rash decision I want to say that I am dating Ray beech. Ok now everyone go back to what you were doing before" She waved her arms and many people just continued to stare.

"Why did you call Stella your girlfriend?" I glared at the kid.

"I'm sure Stella likes me more than she likes you. You're probably just forcing her to be your girlfriend or something." This guy even had the decency to smirk.

"Um I don't like you like that Evan, sorry but I like Ray" she leaned up and gave me peek on the cheek. She turned around in time to see "Evan" walk away in shame. I held back a laugh at the sight.

"Stella, what's going on?"

"Guys, meet my boyfriend, Ray Beech" She smiled and that's the end to the beginning,


End file.
